Jeff Davis répond aux fans
Ce mardi 19 Février 2013, Jeff Davis à décidé de répondre aux question de fans. Découverte de la date de diffusion de Tattoo le première épisode de la saison 3 : 3 Juin 2013 '' Ont découvre le visage de la fameuse fille qui aide Isaac.'' centre|322px|Cette image à 5 infos cachés sur la saison 3 Vie amoureuse de Danny ? :thumbQ - Danny obtiendra un petit ami cette saison ? :R - je ne sais pas si nous pouvons qualifié ça comme ça. Mais je dirai que la scène que nous tournons avec Keahu aujourd'hui avec lui torse nu. Sur un lit. Avec un mec. Stiles torse nu ? C'est encore jusqu'à Dylan. Comment Jeff faite vous pour garder le secret sur le tournage ? :« J'ai menacent de poursuivre en justice tout le monde. Je ne plaisante pas. J'ai menacé une fillette de quinze ans une fois. » Allison se rachetera. :"Nous aimons le personnage d'Allison. Partiellement parce que nous avons pu aller à de tels extrêmes avec elle. Elle a fini par être un méchant de la saison dernière. Tu devais pour détester à un moment donné. Attendez de voir ce que nous avons en magasin pour elle cette saison. » Allison, Lydia et Stiles s'associent. :« Ils poussent beaucoup plus proches dans la nouvelle saison et ont de nombreux épisodes où ils essentiellement 'équipe."» Scott est maintenant tout à propos de s'améliorer. :"Scott a passé les quatre derniers mois à essayer de s'améliorer. Son but dans la nouvelle saison est de devenir un meilleur ami, un fils de mieux, un loup-garou meilleur, une meilleure tout. » Laura Hale sera de retour dans les flashbacks. L'épisode flashback offrira de nombreux détails de la vie de famille Hale avant l'incendie. L'épisode Flashback (épisode 8 de la saison 3) va nous donner une petite idée à des motivations de Peter Hale. Pourquoi est-il moralement ambigu ? Il est tout à propos de l'incendie de Hale ou est-il plus en cours ? Un jeune acteur jouera Derek dans les flash-backs. :« Jeune Acteur. « Et nous décideront cette semaine qui se sera ». Allison va découvrir ce qui s'est passé entre Derek et sa mère. Derek va souffrir dans la saison 3. :“…Parce que beaucoup de choses horribles sont sur le point de lui arriver. Nous appelons ce conflit ! Et nous avons un peu ' adore tabasser sur lui. » Maman de Scott s'habitue à son truc de loup-garou et aura de l'action encore une fois dans la saison 3. :« Non seulement l'habitude, mais elle va aider de façon inattendue. » Sur la vie amoureuse de Stiles – :"L'amour réel normal ? C'est jamais une option sur Teen Wolf". Sur la vie d'amour de Lydia- :« Love is in the air » (de l'amour dans l'air). Peut-être ils vont ajouter un personnage féminin geek ? : « Oui, certainement. Mais peut-être pas jusqu'à la seconde moitié de la saison 3. » Nous pourrons avoir plus d'informations sur le papa de Scott tard dans la saison 3. :"Peut-être dans la seconde moitié de la troisième saison. Nous sommes en débattons encore. » L'amitié de Scott et Isaac que Jeff parlé au NYCC il y a plusieurs mois est désormais une chose sur. :"Plus que jamais. Isaac peut commencer à prendre la place de Stiles comme meilleur ami de Scott, qui pourrait causer certains problèmes. Je l'appelle un triangle "bromance". » (bromance->amour fraternel) Le tatouage de Derek et le Pack Alpha se ressemble beaucoup , y a-t-il une signification plus profonde à elle ou c'est juste une coïncidence de conception ? : Signification plus profonde. Parviendrons-nous jamais a une réponse à pourquoi certains loups garous se tranforme entièrement et d'autres sont comme Scott et seulement à moitié ? Va t-on voir un loup garou se transformer en un vrai loup ? : Vous le serait dans un épisode particulier. Et cette saison va nous voir ou avoir une explication sur pourquoi Laura et Peter ont été en mesure de passer à une forme de loup complet mais pas de Derek ? : Oui, ce sera expliqué. Est ce que des personnages de la série son inspiré d'autre personnage connus ? : Peter Hale est inspiré de Iago dans Othello de Shakespeare. Scott aura une relation avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas Allison ?'' '' : Potentiellement Avez-vous jamais pensé à ce qui pourrait arriver lorsque les personnages seront diplômés ? : Non je n'essaye pas, cauchemar logistique. Ont aura une explication sur la disparition d'Erica. Le Shérif Stilinski aura un prénom Pensez vous que Stiles aura besoin de super pouvoir pour survivre ? : Je pense que Stiles est comme Persée, il aura besoin d'armes mythique pour se battre. Bien que Persée etait un demi dieu. Donc si un loup-garou femelle a eu sa période dans la nuit de la pleine lune combien destruction descendrait ? : Euh … Ah... Yeaaahh... Gerard de retour ? : Si il revient ce ne sera pas bon. Est ce que Lydia ou/et Stiles utiliseront de la magie ? : Je ne sait pas si ont peut appeler ça de la magie. Il n'y aura jamais de vampires dans Teen Wolf. Y aura-t-il de nouvelles créatures cette saison ? il y aura un nouveau mystère centrale mais à savoir si il est humain ou surnaturel ! Pour les lires (pas tous mis ici) ou relire Officiel Teen Wolf Tumblr en anglais bien sur. Ce samedi 9 Mars, il a remis ça !!! Est ce que l'immunité de Lydia sera importante ? pas pour le moment. Il y aura un générique un peu différent. Peter fait partis de la meute de Derek. En apprendront nous plus sur le père de Scott ? Oui, mais plus tard dans la saison. Isaac ne remplacera pas Stiles auprès de Scott car "personne ne remplace Stiles" dixit Jeff Davis. ON va en savoir plus aussi sur M. Stilinski et Melissa McCall. Bientôt un épisode musical ? Pas pour le moment, Buffy l'a trop bien fait. Allez vous donner à Lydia un nouveau petit ami ? Tu veut que Lydia soit heureuse ? Verra -t-on Derek se transformer entièrement en Alpha ? Peut être, quand nous feron au film (blague sur le manque de budget pour le faire se transformer complètement). Quelle guest star souhaiterait vous avoir dans Teen Wolf ''? Patrick Stewart (X-men, Star trek ...). Derek ne fera pas et n'aura pas son tatouage dans les flshback de l"épisode 3x08. Stiles sera heureux peut être quand la série sera terminée, bien sur il faut qu'ils leurs arrivent des misère sinon la série perd son attrait. Scott devra encore une fois combattre ses instincts de loups garous. Il a était dure pour Jeff Davis de décidé de tuer Victoria Argent en Saison 2, mais il devait y avoir un choc pour le changement radicale de Allison. Des personnages se croiseront dans l'épisode flashback et cela sera important pour le déroulement de l'histoire. ''Y aura - t - il d'autres créatures ? Disons que nous somme très intéressait par ce que contiens le Bestiaire. Boyd et Isaac auront des défis difficiles à effrontés, surtout vis à vis de leurs allégeance envers Derek. Tué Peter guérirait Scott ? Ce n'est pas dans l'idée de Scott de le tuer. Le nom de famille de Danny à un rapport avec la lune ? c'est un élément important depuis le début ? 'Oui'. (le nom de Danny est Mahealani qui veut dire lune en hawaiien). Titre de l'épisode 3x05 "Frayed" (éffiloché). Pas de Béta dans la meute Alpha. Dans l'épisode flashback ont en apprendra un peu plus sur la mythologie/évolution des loups garous. Personnage qui ne changeront pas ''? Gerard. ''Comment fait-on pour avoir un tatouage, piercing quand on et loup garou car il y a le gène de guérison ? Tout sera expliquer dans 3x01. Jeff Davis connait déjà la scène de l'épisode 3x12, qui sera celui qui sévira de cliffanger durant la pause !!! ''Où à étudier Derek ''? à Beacon High School. Boyd a -t-il des sœurs car je le voit bien élevé entourer de femmes ? La question devrait plutôt être Boyd "avait-il" des sœurs ? Bientôt une autre séance de questions/réponses ! Catégorie:News Catégorie:Saison 3